A CHRISTMAS WISH REQUITED
by GoldAngel2
Summary: An addition to chapter 35 of volume 6 of the manga...how I would have ended the chapter...Sousuke/ Kaname fluff with a slight citrus flavor Merry Christmas!


_Author's note: Here's my annual Christmas one-shot…with profound thanks to my buddy RedLion2…who turned me on to FMP…hope you enjoy the Second Raid, Anime bud! Everyone else enjoy! It's my addition to vol 6 of the manga. And as usual these characters are not mine, I'm borrowing them from Shouji Gatou for they belong to him. _

**A CHRISTMAS WISH REQUITED**

Or The Mercenary and the Mistletoe

The snow was gently falling, flakes fluttering down from the gray skies over Chofu in Tokyo that late afternoon as the day drew to a close…and being that it was Christmas Eve most everybody was ether in their homes surrounded by family or at the temples paying homage to the gods in spite of it being a Christian holiday that was adopted by all. This meant that the streets for the most part were empty save for a few. However, Kaname Chidori did not notice. Running blindly down the street from the woods behind the Shindai Temple, she was oblivious to her whereabouts or what was around her…all she could see was what had taken place back there…and what her imagination had painted in her mind as to what happened next since she could not bear to witness any more…

_Idiot! _She berated herself as she stopped to catch her breath approaching Maison K _I am such an idiot…why did I follow Tessa to the woods where Sousuke was? That was damned foolish of me ...they have a right to their privacy…and she came all the way here from the submarine to give him that gift for Christmas. Just like a lover would do. And I bet he responded…just like a lover would…_

Kaname then pictured Sousuke…the semiautomatic pistol he was testing dropping carelessly from his hand to the snow as he enfolded Tessa in his arms…holding her petite figure close as he showed his gratitude for her token of affection by capturing her rosebud lips with his…and the curtain of snow veiled them in a scene that was a romantic work of art…

"Stop it!" she cried aloud, shaking her head with her hand over her eyes startling a young family that was returning from the temple who had been walking behind her…a couple and their two children; a small boy and girl…

"Excuse us, miss are you alright?" the young man asked as he and his wife flanked Kaname, their faced etched in concern. The children completed the circle as they stood in front of her, their gamin faces upturned and inquiring…

Extremely embarrassed Kaname giggled nervously as she replied with a blush and a bow, "Ha ha…ha ha I-I'm fine…please forgive me…I-I don't know what came over me."

"Is there someone we can call?" The man reached for his cell phone but Kaname vehemently shook her head, causing the children to back away scared.

"Oh no, no…I live right here…I'll be fine really so don't worry about me." She bowed in appreciation.

The woman was dubious as she scooped up her whimpering daughter who appeared ready to cry. "If you say so…Merry Christmas." She and her husband bowed and resumed their journey, leaving Kaname there feeling even sillier than ever…

_I am so pathetic!_ She thought as she again trudged through the snow to her condo…

Meanwhile in the snowy woods behind the nearby Shindai Temple Mithril SRT Sergeant Sousuke Sagara lowered his high powered semiautomatic AK 47 with state-of-the art night scope from firing position on his left side while pondering about the peculiar visit he had received from his XO Captain Testarossa…and the reason behind her visit…which was a mystery to him…He had been in the woods testing his new rifle and platter bullets, just arriving from his weapons dealer when she arrived surprising him as he was testing the new ammo in his Glock and then furthering his astonishment by handing the box to him…

Sighing he knelt down to disassemble and store the weapon in its case, his hand brushing against the small, gaily wrapped box that Tessa had handed to him along with her wish for a Merry Christmas. With a delicate blush painting her porcelain cheeks she then turned and scurried away leaving him completely dumbfounded. With that in mind he picked up the gift to open it…ripping off the bow and paper…

Sousuke gasped as he saw nestled in the box a polished gold tie-clip…a handsome and elegant piece that further befuddled him. _Why would the captain give this…to me? _Totally impractical as SRT personnel seldom wore formal dress uniforms he questioned why his high commanding officer would give him a gift like that…when he almost never wore a tie. But the gift did cause him to think of the holiday and had him wanting to give something…to another…

With that an idea came to him…he zipped the bag and slung it across his shoulder…then headed purposely out toward the temple grounds exit…

Striding briskly through the snow soon Sousuke arrived at the flower shop two blocks away from his apartment. He opened the door and instantly was assailed by the aromatic fragrances of pine, cinnamon, myrrh, and other scents of the season. Not knowing what exactly he was looking for, he scowled as he browsed remembering the last time he had given her flowers…

_I wonder what I can give Chidori…she and I are…oh hell, what are we anyway? The last time I gave her flowers she acted like she was pleased…then blew up at me when I suggested she use the poppy bulbs to create heroin to make some money…I just don't get her…_

"Can I help you?" The clerk, a kind old gentleman dressed in a red sweater and sporting a long white beard came beside Sousuke with a warm smile.

Sousuke sighed as he replied, "Perhaps you can sir…I-uh…want to get a gift for someone---,"

"A young lady?" the sage old man guessed, his berry brown eyes twinkling as Sousuke blushed.

"Affirmative…uh I mean yes." He turned to the man and asked, "I would greatly appreciate any suggestion you have."

The clerk nodded as he asked, "I take it the young lady in question is…your girlfriend?"

Sousuke's blush deepened. "Uhhh…n-not exactly."

"But you'd like her to be, huh?" The old man chuckled at the young man's obvious duress as he guided Sousuke to a display of miniature evergreens…all decorated with tiny red bows and balls, their roots wrapped and tied with another larger red bow.

"This," he said with a showman's flourish. "…is one of my most popular gift ideas for young men in your situation…A baby Christmas tree, cultivated from a cone by me…you can give it to her this Christmas…and by next year if she takes good care of it…it will grow tall so you can both decorate it…together."

Staring thoughtfully at the wee conifer Sousuke weighed the decision. _Hmmm…next year we can decorate it together, huh…that makes sense… a tree is a live thing…and Kaname's rather good with plants…she's got them all over her place…and she is quite sentimental…_

He took the one that was the fullest and went to the counter to pay for it…while he reached for his wallet his eyes took in a row of sprigs with ivory berries, hanging above the cash register that reminded him of some of the poisonous plants he had encountered in the jungle of South America. As he handed the clerk a bill he commented, "That's a very interesting plant you have hanging overhead…what is it?"

The clerk glanced up as he deftly took Sousuke's money and made change. "Oh that…it's mistletoe," he replied matter-of-factly, counting and handing the change to the young man.

"Mistletoe?"

"Uh huh…you hang it up like a decoration…and tradition says whoever's standing underneath…gets a kiss."

Sousuke swallowed hard as he stammered, "I-Is that so?"

The clerk winked as he said, "Shall I wrap one up for you?"

Utterly ill at ease now Sousuke shook his unruly raven head. "N-no thanks…this is enough _what was that holiday saying now_ Merry Christmas."

The old man waved. "Same to you…and your young lady."

Sousuke nodded as he turned and beat a hasty path out as the clerk chuckled merrily…

In her condo unit at Maison K, Kaname was finishing drying her lustrous blue-black hair, after the shower she had taken when she got home…as she had made her way back through the steady snowfall she had gotten completely drenched and decided a hot shower was just the thing to warm up her physical body…her heart, however was another story. It was still chilled by the intimate scene she had witnessed behind the shrine…

Tying the customary red bow in her now dry hair she heaved a deep sigh and went out to her living area, to the front door that faced the Tigers Apartments, specifically the windows of Unit 505…Sousuke's apartment…and noticed that they were still dark. Which meant one of two things…either he had come home and despite the hour had turned in…or (more likely) had not yet returned from the temple woods, which her very active imagination assumed and embellished, eagerly filling in the blanks…

_I bet he went somewhere cozy with Tessa…I bet he was so happy she had come all the way out to give him a Christmas present that he took her out to a romantic dinner…I know just the place too, it's not far from the temple with soft lighting and a fireplace…_

"Ohhhh!" Kaname expostulated, annoyed with herself for obsessing about a situation over which she had no control and headed back into the warmth of her home, slamming the door with more force than necessary. She then went over to the table where she had left the day's mail and spotted an envelope postmarked New York NY, USA…in her father's fluid scrawl.

Desperate for anything to bolster her sagging spirits Kaname hurriedly tore open the missive…there inside was a bright Christmas card, with a Central Park snow scene and a folded document…a rather large check that had two greetings in the memo area…Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday. The card had both a short greeting by her father…wishing her happiness for both occasions…and a bubbly paragraph from her sister punctuated by a heart-shaped smiley face…typical for Ayame…painting a smile on Kaname's pretty face and momentarily chasing away her melancholy mood…

_That's Ayame for you…she always says the right thing to cheer me up…boy, do I miss her…especially tonight because it IS my birthday. Both her and Father seem so far away…I feel so…lonely!_

And so the fleeting moment of joy had vanished, overcome by the sadness that had never really left…so Kaname headed to her room to flop on the bed and lying on her stomach spotted her favorite plushy and confidante…Bunta-kun. Taking the stuffed mouse down she rolled on her back and gazed into his bright button eyes…and remembered the time at Fumo-Fumo Land when a life-size version came and rescued her from yakuza thugs…ruthlessly pounding them into submission…

_**Sousuke…**_

Then the wintry scene at Shindai Temple reappeared in her minds eye and Kaname sighed as she hugged Bunta-kun tight and lamented her plight…

_It never fails…Why do I always put other's needs before my own? And other's desires? When OnoD got Tessa to admit to wanting to find Sousuke…why didn't I just guide her to the wrong temple and send her on a wild goose chase? I practically threw her into his arms…_

Sighing again Kaname said to herself _I wonder if I could do it…as cowardly and weak-hearted as I am…will I ever be as bold as Tessa…sharing my feelings with the one I love…with no hesitation…giving my heart to that one special person…_

Her silent soliloquy was interrupted by the ring of her doorbell…bemused she glanced at her clock and saw the time…then tossing Bunta-kun aside she went to answer it wondering who it could be at his time of the evening, on Christmas Eve. Padding to the door she sighed and opened it with a look of tired annoyance…

"Yes can I help y--," Kaname halted in mid-sentence as she saw who was standing on her threshold…

It was Sousuke…the crux of her troubled musings…looking for all intents like he had been battling the elements with his unruly black hair wet and plastered to his head and his face red from the cold…yet standing there, a man on a mission with determination etched across his chiseled features…along with an underlying sense of…hope?

"Whaa--?" she stammered but he cut her off.

"Chidori," he began. "This is for you." He brought forth his right hand and presented her with a tiny Christmas tree…decorated with small red bows and balls and tied with a larger red bow. A sweet and unexpected gesture that left her momentarily speechless as she took the gift in both hands…

Sousuke then spoke in a very unusual manner…his voice tone small and tentative he said, "I don't have any family…and I remember that the guys in my unit used to send presents to their families on December 24th…I-I figured since you're the closest thing I have--, " He let it trail and lowered his eyes as he finished lamely, "…was I wrong?"

Kaname studied the figure of the earnest young man before her…and his expression. Here was a youth who had known nothing but war in the short duration of his life but deep beneath the buried emotions he had a present, aching loneliness…a vast need and yearning to belong…

_He looks so alone…and so cold…his face and hands are so red…_Her heart pounding with a maelstrom of tender emotions Kaname felt an affinity with Sousuke…a oneness that arose in her chest for she was alone too…and acted upon her own loneliness and need for someone…

"Oh geez," she began pseudo-grudgingly as Sousuke visibly flinched and prepared for his gesture to be rebuffed. "For someone who's so resourceful and quick you sure are clueless about these things. I was just about to turn off everything and go to bed."

Then as quick as a passing summer shower Kaname's mock stormy visage broke into a sweet and sunny smile…Her eyes sparkled in pleasure as she murmured demurely, "Thank you" then stepped back and invited him in.

_He's here…so maybe I should carry out my resolution…no time like the present_ Kaname determined as she closed the door.

Sousuke followed Kaname after removing his coat and snowy shoes and immediately felt the sense of warmth he always felt when he was in Kaname's place…or was it her presence that gave him the feelings of comfort that he had never experienced before his job had brought him to Tokyo? And with that thought he followed her into her living room…

Still holding the miniature tree she said, "You must be freezing…please sit down and I'll make us some tea…and I have some extra ohagi I had made for the Christmas party…I have a special blend of tea that'll really warm you up."

Sousuke said hesitantly, "But it's late…and you said yourself that you were about to retire," but she waved his protest off…

"Oh just sit down, Sousuke…I'll have it ready in no time." And dismissing any further discourse she turned and headed to the kitchenette to prepare the tea…

As Kaname busied herself with the refreshments Sousuke glanced about and took in his surroundings…taking note of the decorations of the season; festive bows, pine branches and fragrant candles burning and emitting their scents into the air…adding to the atmosphere. Then his eyes widened as he spied one thing…

Hanging from the ceiling over the sliding door leading to the balcony was a sprig of that plant he had seen in the florist's shop…mistletoe…and he remembered what the clerk said…

"…_**you hang it up like a decoration…and tradition says whoever's standing underneath…gets a kiss."**_

"Hmmm," Sousuke said, resting his chin in his hand, contemplating the sprig as Kaname re-entered, bearing a tray laden with tea, cups and a plate of ohagi. She set the tray down and began pouring the tea…

She handed him a cup, jolting him back to reality. "Here you are."

He glanced over and accepted it. "Thanks."

Kaname then offered the plate of ohagi. "Here…try some."

Curious as he took one Sousuke asked, "What is it?"

"Ohagi." She took a bite of one.

"Ohagi?"

"Uh huh…rice balls coated with sweet bean paste…I added cocoa powder to give it a chocolate flavor…try it," she urged.

"Okay." He took a bite and it was a delicious combination…so he finished it then took another…and another when he realized he had not eaten since the Christmas party…almost twelve hours ago.

As Sousuke proceeded to devour ohagi Kaname went over to the glass door and stood watching the snow swirl outside…a pensive shadow over her delicate face as she watched the fragile crystals blow against the glass. Always aware of her Sousuke finished his last ohagi and got up to join her…

Standing beside her at the glass he remarked, "You're very quiet, Kaname…is something wrong?"

She sighed in response and shook her head. "Not really…the snow just makes me remember being with my family…in New York at Christmas."

"I see." Sousuke acknowledged then commented, "I have no real early memories of my family…just vague pictures of a woman that I assume was my mother…a plane crash…then fighting in numerous battles." His usual dour countenance was a shade darker.

"I'm sorry." Kaname still faced the window as she empathized, "I guess this is kind of a lonely night for you, huh?"

"Not really," he stated. "My buddies and I would celebrate in our own way…with special foods we'd horde…and parties on Merida and the TDD…so it wasn't a problem."

At that matter-of fact statement…delivered like a status report from the battlefield…Kaname began to giggle, prompting a look of consternation from Sousuke as he turned toward her…and then puzzlement as now face to face her laughter intensified.

_Just _what_ is so funny?_ Sousuke wondered as Kaname calmed down her mirth and gazed up at him with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Kaname?"

"Ha…Leave it to you, Sousuke…only you would explain something personal and make it sound so…official."

"You think so? And that's funny?"

"Uh huh…and there's something else."

"There is?" Now Sousuke was even more in the dark.

Kaname nodded but then her face became softy serious as she placed one hand on his shoulder…and with the index finger of the other ran it across his chin…and held it up for him to see…

Bean paste…there was bean paste on his face…that was now on her finger, which she licked off, not taking her eyes from his…a corporeal action that had him mesmerized.

Feeling suddenly aroused he asked somewhat hoarsely, "Did you get it all?"

She shook her head. "But I will."

Once again Kaname ran her finger across Sousuke's chin, wiping the remaining paste from his face. However, this time Sousuke captured her hand and placed her finger in his mouth…suckling the tip to clean the lingering paste from it…

With those two acts the atmosphere was electric and intimate between them…then Sousuke glanced up and hovering above them was the sprig…

_Mistletoe…_

With a purposeful gleam he gently removed Kaname's finger from his mouth…then wrapped his arm about her waist, pulling her closer as he cupped her cheek to draw her lips to his for a long, soft kiss…

After an interlude where time seemed suspended between them Kaname gazed at him with coffee orbs of wide wonder, a question buried in their burnished depths…which he answered by pointing up and uttering one, magic word…

"Mistletoe…"

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
